User blog:Ginnyharry4ever/The Lion Guard: Interrupted plans
One afternoon Kovu was taking a walk, in the western part of the Pridelands, When Suddenly he noticed a commotion occurring in front of him, He crept up to investigate, He was horrified at what he saw, a young meerkat was pinned beneath three full grown hyenas, Kovu recognized them instantly as ones that Kiara and Simba had warned him about, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, instantly Kovu raced forward, and with a loud roar thrust the heyenas away from the baby meerkat, " What do you think your doing" Kovu growled, " you know it's forbidden to kill for sport" he continued, " your majesty please we didn't know" Shenzi begged, " get out and don't you dare let me catch you doing this again, am I understood" Kovu growled. Instantly the heyenas raced off leaving Kovu alone with the young meerkat, Kovu took a deep breath, and smiled gently at the meerkat, " Are you all right little one?" He asked gently, " yes your highness thank you for saving me" the young meerkat answered, " don't worry they won't hurt you again, now you should get home before your mother starts worrying" Kovu said. The meerkat raced off and Kovu watched him until he was out of sight, then turned and went back home, as he neared Pride Rock, Kiara and Kion raced out to meet him, he smiled warmly and nuzzled his mate, " how'd your walk go honey" Kiara asked returning her mates affection, " It went fine I saw something interesting on the way home" Kovu answered " what'd you see?" Kiara asked, Kovu glanced down at Kion who was watching the discussion with interest, then he silently mouthed that he would tell Kiara later, Kiara nodded in understanding, then picked Kion up and the three of them made their way inside the den, when they entered the den, Kiara started to put Kion to bed, and Kovu went over to Simba and Nala who were sitting in a corner of the den talking and settled down next to them, Simba and Nala smiled when they noticed their son in law, " Kovu is something on your mind" Nala asked concerned, "I'm going to wait until Kiara gets back, I want her to hear this too" Kovu answered, " all right" Nala said, Simba started a discussion about the hunting party, finally Kiara came over and joined them, Kovu cleared his throat, " when I was on my walk I noticed something, the hyena clan was surrounding a baby meerkat, I told them off, and got them away from the baby, then I checked on the meerkat and sent him home" Kovu said, Simba smiled proudly at his son in law " I'm proud of you my son" he praised, Kovu bowed his head respectfully, " thank you Simba" he said, Kiara nuzzled her mate and whispered, " I'm proud of you too my darling" Kovu licked his mates cheek as the four of them got up and went to their sleeping place where Kion was fast asleep. Kovu and Kiara settled down and went to sleep, Simba and Nala stayed up talking about their son in law, then joined their children in slumber. Category:Blog posts